Silver and Gold
by LazerBeemz
Summary: During Pein's seige, Hinata finally works up the courage to tell Naruto how she feels. Now if she could just tell him her OTHER secret...    Naruto x  Futanari  Hinata; Please read the author's note!


**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank "And Your Little Dog Too" for being my collaborator on this story. Thanks a lot, buddy. :D

_**DUE TO THIS WEBSITE'S RULES, I HAVE RELOCATED THE FULL VERSION OF THIS STORY. PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE NEW LINK.**_

**Warning:** This story is a futa on male story between Hinata and Naruto. For those of you who don't know what that means, Hinata has a penis. And she's going to use it on Naruto. If that isn't your cup of tea, kindly leave now. As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Silver and Gold<br>**

Naruto whistled cheerfully as he walked through the village of Konoha. Things had certainly changed quite a bit ever since Pein's attack on the village. For one thing, he'd gotten a Chuunin rank for his heroic deeds (something he'd be sure to throw in Sasuke's face the nice time they met). But more importantly than that, people were treating him like a human instead of a monster. It was really refreshing to have people smile instead of scowl when he walked by…though a lot of the village girls tried to do more than that.

Now that Naruto was no longer "the monster child" several girls would constantly try to catch his attention so they could talk to him or ask him out to dinner, those that were too shy having their mothers proposition him in their place. Even Sakura's mother had suggested that he date her daughter, something that both ninja would still occasionally laugh about. It wasn't that Sakura wasn't his type, but it was a mutual agreement between the two of them that they were strictly friends. That and he was certain she'd clobber him if he tried going past first base.

Besides (much to several girls' disappointment) Naruto was happily spoken for. Ever since that day, Naruto had begun dating a certain heiress. It was later that day, after her confession, that he learned from Ino that Hinata had been crushing on him rather hard ever since their ninja academy days. It was a pretty big shock to hear the second time as it was the first. However, he'd talked to the Hyuuga girl and sorted the whole thing out over dinner; from that day forth they'd been an official couple.

Stopping outside of the Hyuuga compound, Naruto waited patiently for his girlfriend to arrive. Every day for the past few months they'd meet at the gates of her home, talk about their days, stop for dinner, and watch the stars atop the Fourth's head at the Hokage monument (with some making out interspersed here and there…though he wasn't going to tell her father that!). It wasn't long before he noticed Hinata approaching, her little sister Hanabi tagging along with her.

"Yo, Hinata-chan! Chibi-chan!" Naruto greeted.

Hanabi gave him an irritated look for the nickname, as her sister smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted.

"How's it hanging?" he asked, grinning at her.

Hinata stopped in her tracks. Her smile evaporated as her eyes opened wide. Her face turned as red as a radish. "I-It?" She stared down at the ground as she pressed her index fingers together. "Um, I-I don't know what you're t-talking about, Naruto-kun."

Hanabi shot an evil glance at her elder sister. "You haven't told him yet?" She put her hands on her hips. "And when were you planning to hurl _that _grenade at him? On your wedding night?"

"Hanabi! Let me handle this. Please!"

Naruto scratched his head, clearly confused at the sudden shift in topic. "Handle what, Hinata-chan?"

"N-Nothing, N-Naruto-kun. It's, uh..."

Hanabi leaned in toward Naruto. She put her hands in front of her, holding them nearly a foot apart with the palms facing. "It's about how much she likes you. About this much, I'd say." She grinned salaciously as the gap between her palms increased.

Naruto stared at her hands with a confused look. "What the hell is that supposed to-"

"Hanabi! Please."

"Tonight, dearest sister," said Hanabi as she started to leave. "Tell him tonight. Or I will."

Hinata bit her lip. In a low voice, she said, "Okay."

Hanabi turned back and winked conspiratorially at her elder sister. "Have fun, sis!"

Naruto wasn't entirely sure why Hinata turned red at that.

* * *

><p>Hinata latched onto Naruto's arm as they walked, resting her head gently on his shoulder. Several nearby village girls shot envious looks her way.<p>

"You really should watch your language around Hanabi-chan."

"What language? All I say is ass…and damn…I might've said shit once or twice…and maybe cock-su…"

"Naruto-kun."

"Hey, I'm a good role model!" Naruto said. "I taught her that cool jutsu."

"She burned half of our bonsai garden with it."

"Those plants were ugly anyway," he said. "Anyway, that's just one thing, and I've done more good than bad. I got her a boyfriend, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I think Konohamaru's been bringing…inappropriate magazines to Hanabi."

"They're growing kids; why wouldn't they be curious? Well, what about that new way I taught her to use her Byakugan?"

She frowned at him. "Because of your…'teaching'…she told everyone in her class that Tetsu's…" A light blush covered her face. "…p-p-penis…was extremely small."

Naruto laughed heartily. "Hey, that was really funny! That Tetsu kid is a real pri-"

He noticed that Hinata was giving him a particularly disapproving look. He sighed.

"You need to stop hanging around Sakura," Naruto said, defeated. "You're getting really mean, Hinata."

"Poor baby," she said, teasingly, and pecked him gently on the cheek.

As he watched her, he saw the nervous flicker of her eyes. She was clearly troubled about something. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you...like me?"

"Of course I do."

She stared down at the pavement. "A lot?"

He smiled. "Yeah. A lot." He held his hands in front of him, palms facing, as Hanabi had done earlier. "Just as much as you like me." His hands began to spread them far apart.

She grabbed his hands and pulled them down, embarrassed. Then she pulled herself into him, hugging him close, nearly causing him to fall backwards.

In a small, distant voice she said, "Come home with me after dinner. I need you to see me. All of me."

His heart pounded as the world began spinning around him. When he could manage it, he shoved his other hand into the pocket of his jumpsuit and shifted the growing hardness to an angle where it was not so obvious.

"O-Okay, Hinata-chan. I-I'll come home with you."

* * *

><p>After their date, he escorted her back to the Hyuuga compound. He started getting nervous when she asked him to come inside.<p>

"Don't worry," she said. "You won't get in trouble for being here. Not many will be home tonight due to the recent influx of missions." He nodded at that. Konoha would need a bit more income to restore its appearance to its former glory.

She took him through the quiet, dark house to her bedroom. Naruto noted that, unlike his place, her room was clean, simple, and elegant...and huge. This one room was bigger than his whole apartment. Her bed was just as huge. He smiled as he wondered how many people could fit under that huge purple comforter.

His smile evaporated when he saw her lavender-and-cream sweater land on top it. He turned to see her standing in front of him, facing away. The smooth skin of her bare back radiated like pale gold in the warm light of her bedroom lamp.

He swallowed, too overwhelmed to speak. The silence in the room was suffocating.

"I need to show you something," she said. "I need you to see me, Naruto-kun. As I really am." She slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her navy-blue pants.

His eyes followed her thumbs as they pushed the fabric to her ankles. She stepped out, leaving behind her trousers and her snow-white panties.

He had imagined this moment a thousand times, but he never dreamed that it would be as intense as this. The curve of her hips. Her sexy butt. Her long, dark, violet hair, splashing down her back. Her scent, clear and sultry and intoxicating, mixed with the aromas of lavender and lilac.

Naruto's eyes went wide as Hinata slowly turned. He gazed into her eyes and was surprised to find such an anxious, yet brave, expression. His eyes descended to her trembling lips, then down her slender neck to her full, firm breasts. He swallowed again as his heart rate doubled.

His eyes passed to her slim waist and then to her shapely hips. Between them, her lovely cock was already half-hard. Below, her pale pink testicles hung tantalizi -

_Hold on. Wait a minute. Her lovely _what_?_

His eyes opened wider. "Oh. My. God. You've got a-"

"It's a birth defect from my mother's side of the family," Hinata said, staring at the floor, unable to meet his gaze. "Hanabi-chan was born like this too."

Naruto's mind reeled at that. He recalled a particular time that Hanabi had hugged him from behind and he felt something poking into his leg. Teasingly, he'd asked her whether that was a kunai or if she was happy to see him. _This is _soooo _NOT the answer I was looking for.  
><em>  
>"B-but you're girls," he said. "How are you supposed to get pregnant if you have a penis?"<p>

Without a word, Hinata sat on the bed and then leaned back. She lifted her testicles, exposing a familiar pink opening. "We both have a uterus," she said, "but it's not fully developed yet." Noting the confused look on Naruto's face, she continued. "Because the Hyuuga marry within their family, Hyuuga children traits are slightly different from a normal child's. Added to my mother's genes and our body didn't develop properly. In order to fix our bodies, the hospital gave us a chakra-based medication that promotes estrogen in our bodies. In another three years I should be a normal girl…with an extra appendage."

Naruto struggled to take all of this information in, his mind still stuck on the fact that the beautiful girl he was dating had an erection the size of his own. "So…who knows about…this…besides me?"

"Umm…my dad, my sister, and Neji-kun are a few of the people in my clan who know. Tenten-san also knows since she's around so often. S-Sakura-san probably knows since she has access to everyone's health record at the hospital," Hinata said, blushing slightly, "...and my team knows too."

"Huh? How did your team find out?" he asked.

"W-well…" Hinata said, stuttering, her blush intensifying, "it was the day of the Chuunin Exam semi-finals. You came to see me, r-remember?"

Naruto nodded, recalling the inspiring words Hinata had shared with him.

"When you said that you liked girls like me, I was so happy. I couldn't get you off of my mind…s-so I…" Unable to finish her sentence, Hinata motioned her hand up-and-down, averting her eyes from the blonde.

Naruto felt his own cheeks grow hot. _She got off just from me complementing her? Man…she really had it bad for me… _"So they saw you?"

"S-sensei did… She came to make sure I was alright and…she said it was natural for someone my age to…" Hinata, if possible, became even redder. "She said she wouldn't tell anyone since she had her own childhood secrets…"

Probably not as big as this, Naruto thought, before realizing that he was still staring at Hinata's erection. "S-so how did Kiba and Shino find out?" he asked, forcing his gaze to meet hers.

"Shino-kun placed one of his kekkai bugs on each of us during the Forest of Death exercise to communicate with us. He collected it off of me after the exams were over. Since he can communicate with it, it probably told him about…" Hinata's voice trailed off uncomfortably. "He never said anything about it though…"

"So how are you sure he knows?"

"Kiba did say something," Hinata mumbled, her head drooping slightly, "He could smell…it…on me. He thought that someone had attacked me while I was by myself…and then he realized that the only scent on me was…my own."

Naruto empathized with her, knowing full well how awkward that conversation must have been. He sat on the bed beside her. "And now I know, too."

She looked away. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want you to think I was some kind of a...a freak."

"Why? Because you've got girly parts and some…other parts that are…you know…not so girly?"

"Naruto, I..."

He leapt off the bed and stood before her. "You wanna see some girly parts on me? Watch this." He formed a series of hand signs. In a flash, he had transformed himself into a curvaceous blond female, completely nude.

"Ta-daaa," he (she?) said, arms outspread. "I call her 'Naruko,' but I think her real name is 'Miss April.' At least that's what it said on the centerfold."

She sat up and stared at Naruko's body. "I remember. You did that in class once. But this time it looks so...real."

Naruko laughed. "Feels real too." She shimmied her torso, letting her big, bouncy breasts sway back and forth

Hinata blushed. She never had never felt much of an attraction to girls, but the fact that this was really her boyfriend made Naruko's body seem irresistibly sexy.

Naruko's eyes focused on Hinata's erection. If anything, it seemed even harder than before.

She threw herself onto the bed beside Hinata. For a moment, they laid together, facing each other, Naruko's eyes locked onto hers. "Hinata-chan. I want you inside me. While I'm like this."

Hinata's eyes opened wide when she felt Naruko's hand wrap around her erection. "N-Naruto. I don't ... I mean, I never...

"Let me do this for you," Naruko said, a Cheshire grin forming on her face, "Besides, do you know how many guys would kill to put their dick in a girl half as hot as me?"

"Na-naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, unused to hearing things THAT vulgar from the boy's mouth.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just…" her hands found their way to the brunette's breasts, eliciting a gasp from the Hyuuga, "you really look like you could use a fuck." She bit playfully at Hinata's ear, stopping occasionally to place butterfly kisses down her neck. "And it's Naruko now, 'kay?"

_**[This scene has been asked to be censored in regulations with this website's rules. To view the full scene, please check the link in my profile page. Leave a review there or here.]**_

With one last thrust, she drove herself balls-deep inside of him and came, her mouth open in a soundless cry. Naruto moaned in bliss as the girl bucked wildly, shooting cum deep inside of his rectum. Finally, when she was spent, she collapsed atop him, still buried to the hilt inside of him. She held him tenderly, the two of them lying in silence. Unsurprisingly, it was Naruto who spoke first.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"…can I be on top next time?"

Hinata giggled and pecked the blonde softly on his lips. "We'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I tried to include the quirks of each character to make it seem like it was actually them in the story. I've been wanting to see this pairing for a long time and I hope I did it justice.

I'm not sure if I will give this story a second chapter. I might, if there is enough demand for it, but I have no current plans to.

See you all next time!


End file.
